


[Podfic] hold to call the feeling senile

by plinys, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “What’s your name,” the General asks.This question is easy enough.“FN-2187.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hold to call the feeling senile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748286) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



Length: 00:08:07

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/hold%20to%20call%20the%20feeling%20senile.mp3) (7.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/hold%20to%20call%20the%20feeling%20senile.m4b) (3.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
